grand_theft_auto_vi6fandomcom-20200214-history
Missions in GTA 6
Missions in Grand Theft Auto 6 Prologue Michael's prologue Protagonists: Michael *Mr De Santa - Watch a cinematic of Michael receiving an academy award, Meet Herwin Bronthson and then return to your house. *Merryweather - Go to Vinewood hills to attend a party, Survive Merryweather ambush and eliminate Milkos Lipton. *Bureaucracy - Meet Dave Norton at the train station and Eliminate IAA Agent Henry Issacs. *Transaction - Meet with Solomon Richards at the studio. *The Family - Go to your mansion and hang out with your family. Franklin's Prologue Protagonists: Franklin *Franklin & Lamar - Watch a Cinematic of Franklin beating Lamar in a race, Meet with Herwin Bronthson and Eliminate Ballas OG Aldric Howard. *Angels MC - Survive Angels of Death ambush and Eliminate AOD Lieutenant Shawn Maxwell. *Paradise in LS - Ambush Ballas territory. *Men In Black - Receive a phone call from Herwin Bronthson and eliminate Darren Cade Trevor's Prologue Protagonists: Trevor *Mr Trevor Phillips - Watch a cinematic of Trevor fighting against Aztecas, Eliminate Aztecas leader Rodriguez and Return to your trailer. *Cartel leader - Attend a meeting with Antonio Hamilton and Survive Ballas ambush. *Urban Warfare - Receive a phone call from Herwin Bronthson and Assualt the Los Santos Triads Base of Operations. Angela's Prologue Protagonists: Angela *The Arrival - Watch a cinematic of Angela arriving in Los Santos, Meet with Herwin Bronthson and attend a meeting with Don Percival. *he Defector - Defect from Merryweather and Eliminate Hector Hernandez. Niko's prologue Protagonists: Niko *Niko Bellic - Watch a cinematic cutscene of Niko drinking with Roman and take him home. ◾ *A Bloody Tradegy - Found Mallorie burning at Roman's mansion, save Roman and Kate Bellic. ◾ *Live or Die in Aldernary - Eliminate Giovanni Ancelloti. ◾ *Goodbye, Liberty City - Pickup Roman and Kate Bellic and then leave Liberty City. Chapter 1 Michael De Santa (M) Protagonists: Michael *Michael & Franklin - Go to Franklin's apartment, Hangout with him, Protect Franklin from Gambetti member and Drop him off. *Welcome to Los Santos - Tour Los Santos. *Amanda De Santa - Go on a DATE with Amanda and take her HOME. *Father/Son - Go on a BIKE ride with Jimmy. *Daddy's Little Girl - Eliminate Tracey's abusive boyfriend Huang Lee and then take her home. *Dominican Ruler - Meet Luis Lopez. *New Friend - Meet Niko Bellic and take him to his house. Niko Bellic (N) Protagonists: Niko * Complications - Plan some extra cash and invest it in a bank. * Roman Bellic - Hangout with Roman. * New Set of Problems - Takedown Russian Mafia's operations. Roman Bellic ® Protagonist: Niko * Practice Hard - Take Kate Bellic to Kindergarten. * Grab a Seat - Protect Roman from the bar. * Father/Daughter - Help Roman connect with his daughter. * It's your call - Drive Roman to a hardware store. Amanda De Santa (A) Protagonists: Michael *Heat - Eliminate Lieutenant Neil Hanna, who has been harrassing Amanda. *Did Somebody Say Yoga? - Practice Yoga with Amanda. *Cashing The Jewelry - Buy a necklace for Amanda. *The Good Husband - Protect Amanda and then Eliminate Diego Trejo. *Tennis Time! - Play Tennis With Amanda. *Clothing Hardware - Go to the Clothing Store with Amanda. *Agent Hayes - Meet Mitch Hayes. Jimmy De Santa (J) Protagoniss: Michael *Parenting 101 - Save Jimmy and Trash the kidnapper's CAR. *Rockford Roll - Repossess a CAR from Simion Yaterian. *Davis Shoutout - Go To Davis, Save Jimmy and his Girlfriend, and Eliminate Adric Howard and the Ballas. Tracey De Santa (TD) Protagonists: Michael *A Loving Father - Take Tracey to the Shopping Mall. *College APPLICATION - Apply Tracey for College. *House Party - Take Tracey and her friends to the party and survive Vagos ambush. Franklin Clinton (F) Protagonists: Franklin, Trevor and Michael *Grab Your Ballas - Protect Hao from Ballas. (Franklin) *Repossession In America - Repo the White Buffalo and Eliminate Simion Yaterian (Michael/playable and Franklin/boss) *Taking Back The Grove - Retake Grove Street. (Michael, Trevor and Franklin) *Lamar Davis - Rescue Lamar from Vagos. (Trevor and Franklin). *Lost RIP - Ambush a Lost MC funeral, steal their meth and destroy it. (Michael and Trevor) *Meth'd Up - Meet with Trevor and then destroy Ballas drug operation. (Trevor and Franklin) *Mr Abaraca - Meet with Donatello Abarca (Franklin) Donatello Abarca (D) Protagonists: Franklin *Maurice Abarca - Help Don save his younger brother from the carjackers. *Gracie - Rescue Gracie Ancelloti and kill Real Badman. *Out - Leave the hospital with Bonnie Abarca. *Counseling - Help Don chase his girlfriends stalker Dante Newman and eliminate him. Trevor Phillips (T) Protagonists: Trevor * Conglomerate - Run Trevor Phillips Industries through Sandy Shores and eliminate the Trailer Park Mafia. * Families 4 Life - Protect the Families from the Vagos. * Trevor & Lamar - Hangout with Lamar Davis and eliminate Ballas OG Dante Howard. * Lost My Mind - Go to the Lost Hideout, Takeout the Lost and Steal Their Meth. Michael De Santa (M) Protagonists: Michael, Trevor and Franklin * Three Way - Meet with Trevor and Franklin, Survive Korean Mob ambush and go to Michaels/your house. (Michael, Trevor and Franklin). * Phonecall - Receive a call from Solomon Richards and Herwin Bronthson. (Michael) Trevor Philips (T) Protagonists: Trevor * Madrazzo - Meet with Martin Madrazzo. * Diamonds For Trevor - Steal the Diamonds. Martin Madrazzo (M) Protagonists: Trevor * Out of Court Settlement - Takeout the Lawyer, Steal the Evidence and Deliever it to Martin's ranch. * Mixed Up With Coke - Destroy the Cement Trucks. * Extradiction - Break into Fort Zancudo, Takeout the Informat, Go To Madrazzo's house, Takeout the District Attorny, Collect the briefcase and Deliver it to Madrazzo's house. Lamar Davis (L) Protagonists: Franklin * San Andreas Seoul - Steal The Tanker, Deliver the Tanker, Lose theCOPS and Deliver the Tanker to the Depot. * Deal Breaker - Go to the drug deal, Steal the Coke and Deliver the coke to GeraldsAPARTMENT. * No Hay Bronca - Go to the deal, Rescue Stanley and Drop him off to hisAPARTMENT. * Caught Napping - Rescue Leroy and Take Leroy to his store. * Tickets to Elysium - Steal the tanker and lose the cops. * Chinese Paradise - Meet Jeremy Xu Michael De Santa (M) Protagonists: Michael, Franklin, Trevor and Angela * The Newcomer - Meet Angela and lose Merryweather. (Michael, Franklin, Trevor and Angela) Angela Percival (AP) Protagonists: Angela * Duty Calls - Go To Fort Zancudo and meet Sgt Otto Matic Sgt Otto Matic (O) Protagonists: Angela * Workload - Move the weapons to a secret military base in Los Santos. * Stronghold - Assualt a Merryweather Compound and steal their weapons. * Manhunt - Go to Blaine County and Capture a woman named Maude. Gerald (G) Protagonists: Franklin * Pier Pressure - Steal the Meth and Deliever it to GeraldsAPARTMENT. * Meth'd Up - Steal the RV and Deliver it to the pickup point. Benjamin King Caesar (K) Protagonists: Franklin * Say No To Drugs - Meet with Benjamin and Takeout 3 of the Ballas Vans. * Up the Anchors - Take-out the rest of the Madrazzo Boats. Leon Jackson (LJ) Protagonists: Angela * Photo Opportunity - Acquire the photos of theEMPLOYEES from the PMC Firm. * Jose Martinez - Find and Question Jose Martinez. * PMC Menace - Find Mason and recruit him. Ron Jakowski ® Protagonists: Trevor * TP Industries - Eliminate rival drug dealers. Niko Bellic (N) Protagonists: Niko * The Crazy Irishman - Reunite with Packie and Lose the Cops. Packie Mcreary (P) Protagonists: Niko * Carjacker - Steal a limousine for Packie. * Home on the Run - Search some house for the Albanians. * The Test - Some Shooting Test in Ammu-nitions gunshop. * Gaining The Allies - Speak with the Lupisellas and then escape their ambush. * Horrible Situations - Destroy a van belonging to the Albanians. * Hangout - Hangout with Packie. * He's Just A Friend - Meet Darren Maidington. Darren Maidington (DM) Protagonists: Niko * LC Fever - Go to the nightclub, LC Fever with Darren, Lorenzo and Joey for Tony to a deal and escape the ambush set up by someLOAN sharks. * Good and Bad - Help Darren gamble off his debts with some Heights Syndicate. * Cheaters - Tail Darren's girlfriend, Luisa, in attempt to catch her in the act of cheating. Jeremy Xu (J) Protagonists: Franklin * Triad Service - Pickup Donnie Moss for a meeting with the triads. * Taken Back - Pickup Jeremy's car. * Croatian Weapons - Get the Weapons from the Croatian King. Herwin Bronthson (H) Protagonists: Michael * Customer is Always Right - Destroy a Triad Cargo Ship, arriving in East Los Santos. * The Wife - Buy Some Flowers for Herwin's Wife. * Enemies Of The State - Provide Sniper Support for Herwin and his FIB Division, as they storm through the Los Santos Triads Headquarters. * Labor Shortage - Eliminate Herwin's butler Hans Krueger from revealing his secret to the Police. Solomon Richards (S) Protagonists: Michael * Mr Richards - Meet Solomon at the studio and Eliminate field agent Ronald Krueger. * Majestic Crew - Recruit Celebrities. * Majestic Protector - Protect the studio from the Russian Mafia. * Lacey Jonas - Meet Lacey Jonas and become her field agent. * Mr Jones - Reunite with Lazlow Jones and make amends with him. * Tangerine Dream - Discuss the plans of your film 'Tangerine Dream' Michael De Santa (M) Protagonists: Michael * Vinewood Chronicles - Go to Vinewood Studios along with Jimmy and Plan your film. Lester Crust (N) Protagonists: Michael and Franklin * COP Capacity - Destroy several law vehicles around the state. (Michael) * Landing Strip - Steal the Plane. (Michael) * A Titan of aJOB - Steal the Titan. (Michael and Franklin) * Last Chopper Outta VC - Steal the Helicopter and Deliever it to Lester's warehouse. (Michael) * High Priority Case - Steal the Briefcase and Deliever it to Lester's warehouse. (Franklin) * MONEY In The Bank - Go to the Maze Bank Tower, Secure a Score there and then pick a crew. (Michael and Franklin) Heists Protagonists: Michael, Franklin, Trevor, Niko and Angela * Maze Bank Tower Heist - Rob the Maze Bank Tower. Chapter 2 Michael De Santa (M) Protagonists: Michael * Dave Norton - Call Dave and Meet him at your Mansion. Dave Norton (B) Protagonists: Michael * Federal Bureau Investigation - Go to the FIB Headquarters and Meet Dave. * Operation: Return - Eliminate a NOOSE Squad and steal their equipment. * Special Treatment - Eliminate Michael Albright, since he was the one responsible for *the bombings to the Drug Enforcement Administration Headquarters. * Underbelly Of Paradise - Produce and Direct the show Underbelly of Paradise. * High Protocol - Go through the NOOSE Headquarters and then capture Jose Martinez. * Jose Martinez - Interreogate Jose Martinez about why heHIRED Michael Albright to do *the bombings. * Riot Control - Ride a Tank to control the riot. * Underbelly of Paradise - Direct Underbelly of Paradise. Franklin Clinton (F) Protagonists: Franklin * It Takes a thief - Retrieve the Cars and deliever them to Lamar. * Repossession - Repossess a Buffalo and a Emperror. * We Stuck - Trap some Army CAR. * Checkjob - Steal an Entity XF to complete the list. * Chasers - Retrieve the Conquette and Lose the Cops. Michael De Santa (M) Protagonists: Michael * Behind The Scenes - Go to Vinewood Studios, Meet Lacey Jonas andRECRUIT her to your film. * Guardian - Rescue Tracey De Santa from Triad leader Huang Lee and Eliminate him. * Film Planning - Go to Vinewood Hills and Attend a meeting with Solomon Richards. * Recruiting - Recruit Brandon Roberts and Milton Mcllroy. Angela Percival (AP) Protagonists: Angela * Wrong Feels Right - Steal a van. * Taste - Eliminate Yai Anuwat after murdering the band Taste and Takeout the Hoodlums * Snapped - Take Mori Kibbutz's body to the Feudal-Key connecting bridge. * Why can't We Stop - Stop Chelsea from revealing the secret. Trevor Phillips (T) Protagonists: Trevor * Fueling the Flames - Steal the Tanker and deliever it to a gas station. * Out of Harmony - Steal the Trailer and Go to the buyer. * Turbine Carbine - Go to the Wind farm and Steal the van. * Courier Service - Assualt a Military Plane. Roman Bellic ® Protagonists: Niko and Michael * In Trouble - Help Niko save Roman from the Albanian Mob. (Niko and Michael) * Bikerland - Protect Roman from the Vice City Chapter of the Angels Of Death. (Michael, Niko (non-playable) Mark Lupisella (M) Protagonists: Niko * Mr.Cortex - Chase and Kill Hydra Cortex * The Gate - Damage the White garden gate. * GardenMONEY - Rob the White Garden and defend some Ambush of Blasiskov with Patrick and the members. * Locked - take Warren to his friendHOME and Escape the puzzled home Packie Mcreary (P) Protagonists: Niko * Work of Liberty - Ambush the Blasiskov and Belgrano Meeting at Building 128 * Militia Bad Day - Steal some Patriot at the Military Convoy * Na Ivan - Chase and kill Ivan Blasiskov after rescuing Vlad from the Irish Mafia. Solomon Richards (S) Protagonists: Michael * Inheritance - Go to Vinewood Hills and go to Solomon's office to receive a special request. Trevor Phillips (T) Protagonists: Michael, Trevor, Angela, Niko and Franklin * Vanilla Unicorn - Defend the Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club from Vagos and Ballas. (Michael, Trevor and Franklin). * Pier Pressure - Go to the Pier and Takeout Meth Dealers Donny Bradshaw and Gerald Montgomery. (Trevor and Angela) * Death Metal - Steal the Meth and take it to Trevor's apartment. (Michael and Niko) * Fallen Angels - Burn down the Angels Of Death clubhouse and Eliminate AOD President Gabriel Arnolds. (Trevor). * Buffalo Soldier - Meet Herwin's right hand Lieutenant Colonel Sean Stryker Alabama. Don Percival (DP) Protagonists: Angela * Moving the Movement - Hijack a truck with suspicious cargo and take it back to the mansion. * Return to Sender - Take the rigged warhead back to the Merrweather's main base out on sea. * Let Loose - Free Rishi Verma from Don's trunk and then survive the Feudal Yakuza attack. * Trespasser- Takeout the trespasser. Lt Colonel Sean Stryker Alabama (Lt Co) Protagonists: Trevor * Clue Follower – Follow a set of clues to locate main operating base of the Eagle Movement with the set clues Steve left you. * Enemies of the State – Provide sniper support from the ISA, as they storm an Eagle Movement warehouse and capture their target. * Robotics – Use an unmanned vehicle to place a bug on container belonging to the Movement, without alarming or killing anyone. * PMC Meltdown – Take the information back to the FIB Headquarters. Herwin Bronthson (H) Protagonists: Michael * Black Tuesday - Go with the other FIB Agents to storm the deal between the Messina Family and the Cuban Cartel, and eliminate Jimmy Capra. * Undercover - Infiltrate the meeting between the Feudal Yakuza and the Abarca Family. * Feudal Yakuza - Cause Friction between the Feudal Yakuza and the Los Santos Triads. * Huston, We Have A Problem - Eliminate Wade Huston. * Lago Zancudo - Go to Fort Zancudo and Steal their weaponary for the Corrupt division of the FIB. * Castor Troy - Eliminate IAA Agent Troy Daniels and Get rid of the incrminating evidence against Herwin. * A Day In The Office - Take Herwin to his office and Survive the IAA Ambush. * Without A Leader - Eliminate Henry Deus. Lamar Davis (L) Protagonists: Franklin * Vendor Extortions - Go to the Night Markets. * Stick Up and Delievery - Deliever the goods to the Waterfront Factory * Pimp My Ride - Go to Los Santos Customs and beat Jack Daniels in a race * Raw Deal - Protect Lamar from the Ballas. Michael De Santa (M) Protagonists: Michael * Poppy Mitchell - Bail Poppy out of jail and recruit her to your film. * Justin Roberts -RECRUIT Justin into your film. Poppy Mitchell and Justin Roberts (Film Studios Icon) * Filming - Direct and get footage of Poppy Mitchell and Justin Roberts in the mall for your film. (Justin and Poppy as bosses). * Reality Beverly - Eliminate Poppy's stalker Beverly Falton. (Poppy as boss). * Grab A Seat - Protect Justin from Brucie Kibbutz. (Justin as boss). * Nightclub hangout - Go to a nightclub with Poppy (Poppy as boss). * Mr Kibbutz - Eliminate Brucie Kibbutz (Justin as boss). Solomon Richards (S) Protagonists: Michael * Film Meeting - Attend a meeting with Solomon. Michael De Santa (M) Protagonists: Michael * Cooperation - Meet Dave near Vinewood hills. Lester Crust (L) Protagonists: Michael, Franklin, Trevor, Niko and Anela * Oversee or War - Rob the Military Base at the middle of the Sea (all) * Plan A : Spy at The Sea - Rob the Base with spy way (all) * Military Clothes - Buy Military Clother from Ammu-Nation (Franklin) * The Right Hardware - Steal Advanced weapons from the Base at the Beach (Michael and Trevor) * Manhunt - Eliminate Lt Colonel Hocksworth and Steal military equipment. (Niko) * Bio Lab - Infiltrate the Faciity. (Bonnie) * Plan B : Approaching the Facility - Rob the Base with Attacking way * Architecture - Steal the blueprints of the Base (Michael) * Submarine - Steal Submarine from the Dock (Trevor) * Military Heist - Steal the Military Weapons from Fort Baxter Air Base to give to the FIB (all) Chapter 3 Yusuf Amir (Y) Protagonists: Franklin and Angela * Club Management – Take Yusuf Amir to recruit a bouncer, security manager and barmen/barmaids (Franklin) * Like My Show? – Take Lazlow back to his studio. (Franklin) * Umberto Robina – Meet Umberto Robina and prove to him you’re a worthy driver (Franklin) * Business Rival – Track down Brian Meech and convince him to leave the club alone (Angela) * Investigation Over – Get rid of Yusuf's private investigator Lester Leroc and his evidence against Yusuf (Don) Solomon Richards (S) Protagonists: Michael * Employment Offer - Recruit Lacey Jonas and Lazlow Jones for the movie. * Protection - Protect Solomon from Merryweather soldiers. Lacey Jonas and Lazlow Jones (Film Studio Icons) Protagonists: Michael * Who's affraid of 138 - Take Lacey to the studios (Lacey as boss). * Out Of Circulation - Beat some sense into paparazzi (Lazlow as boss). * Fame Or Shame - Direct Lazlow's show Fame Or Shame (lazlow as boss). * Malfisso Agent - Become Lacey's agent (Lacey as boss). Poppy Mitchell and Justin Roberts (Film Studios Icon) Protagonists: Michael * BFF - Help Poppy reunite with Lacey as friends (Poppy as boss). * Can't Stop The Swag - Protect Clay Jackson from Uptown Riders and Eliminate Malc (Justin as boss). * Save My Night - Take Poppy and Mitchell to a nightclub and survive Merryweather ambush (Poppy and Justin as bosses). Clay Jackson (Film Studios Icon) Protagonists: Michael and Angela * Nightclub - Protect Clay from Partygoers. (Michael and Angela) * Studio - Take Clay to the studio.(Michael) * Protection - Protect Clay and his boyfriend Jacob and then eliminate Rapper CIG (Angela) * The Film - Get footage of Clay for Michael's movie. (Angela) Lazlow Jones and Poppy Mitchell (Film Studios Icon)Edit Protagonists: Michael * That’s a Wrap – Get footage of Poppy Mitchell and Katt Maguire for Lazlow’s film (Lazlow as Mission Boss)(Michael) * Employment Offer – Talk with Poppy Mitchell and employ her for Lazlow’s show (Lazlow as Boss)(Michael) * Party Crashers – Chaperone Poppy to Cloe Parker’s party and then protect the celebrities from the Eagle Movement raid (Poppy as Boss)(Michael) * The Mafioso Agent – Poppy recruits Michael as the an agent and with Lazlow’s help, them sabotage Cloe Parker’s car (Poppy and Lazlow as Boss)(Michael). Michael De Santa (M) Protagonists: Michael * Michael, Amanda and Lacey - Get Lacey to meet up with Amanda and Go on a bike ride with them. Chapter 4 Franklin Clinton (F) Protagonists: Michael, Franklin and Angela * Clean up : Kill Joseph Burgh (Angela) * Under the Siege : Help Franklin take care of business for the Families. (Michael and Franklin) * Hostage Negotiation : rescue some Hostage of Cortazzo Cartel (Franklin and Angela) Sgt Otto Matic (OC) Protagonists: Angela * Eagles Eyes - Takedown Merryweather Cargo Plane. Angela Percival (AP) Protagonists: Angela * Little Rascals: Save a group of Mafia enforcers from the LSPD. * Horseplay: Assassinate the top Jockey of a rival gang in a derby. * Drive: Work as a getaway driver in a clothing store robbery. * Coming Down: Kill Adam Kovalenko and Maksim Pahk. Niko Bellic (N) Protagonists: Niko * Mr Vercetti - Meet Tommy Vercetti. Tommy Vercetti (TV) Protagonists: Niko * Cycle Chase - Catch the thieves escaping on bikes. * Detectives - A cargo full of Advanced MG's has arrived, and immediately stolen. * Friendly Rivalry - Storm rival liquor- and Ammu-Nation-stores. * Vercetti and Abarca - Help the Abarca Family form an alliance with the Vercetti Family in order to find Thomas. * Don Alligheri - Eliminate The Don of the Alligheri Family. * So Long Forelli - Help Tommy eradicate the last of the Forelli Family. * the Gambit - Help the Vercetti and the Abarca Families form an alliance with the Gambetti Family. * Violent Resignation - Kill or Spare Ebenizer, Tommy's former bodyguard. * Bloomin' Feelin'- Steal the mayor's Elegy RH8 for Tommy. Roman Bellic ® Protagonists: Niko * Museum Piece - Fight Pegorino's that work with "The Stringers" in the Libertorian. * Rock & Rool - Snipe "The Stringers" at Rock Concert. * The Prison Act - Rescue Gerald at riot in the Jail. * Not Today for Destiny - Rescue Roman (from "The Stringers" member named Kyle. * The Terror from Stringers - Chase Kyle. * The Steinway Tragedy - Defused bomb that trying to kill Roman at Steinway bank * Father and Daughter - Protect Roman and Kate Bellic from the Vice City Triads. (Niko and Henry) * Breakout - Travel to San Andreas and then break Gerry Mcreary out of prison. (Niko and Henry) * The Irishman - Recruit Packie into your heist crew. (Niko and Henry) * Mr Crust - Find Lester Crust and Kill Jack Hudson and his hitmen sent by Maidington (Niko and Henry) * Luiz Lopez - Recruit Luiz Lopez. (Niko only). Trevor Phillips (T) Protagonists: Trevor *All the Way in Paleto - Work for Paleto Bay drug lord Rafael Ramos to find out if he's the person behind the bank robbery loot thievery. *A Bad Father - Kill Ramos' son. *Uncle Sam is Dead - Take a part in a very complicated heist.. *Thanks For Nothing - Survive an ambush set by Ramos. *All Or Nothing - Eliminate Alejandro Ramos Chapter 5 Dave Norton (B) Protagonists: Michael * Pyrric Victory - Eliminate The Conspirators. * No Man's Land - Enter the Altruist Village and Eliminate the Remnants Of The Cult. * Interdiction - Go to the Desert and Pick up the rockets. * Cargo Plane - Get in the plane and Fly to Angel Pine with the Package. * Stowaway - Takeout the IAA Agents and then get in the plane with Dave. * Cliffhanger - Infiltrate a secret IAA Military base. Thomas Stubbs (TS) Protagonists: Angela * Stock and Scares - Go to Stubb's rival's office and then use incriminating evidence against him. * The Parking Garage - Go to the Parking Lot and Get the Document. * Mr Dawkins - Eliminate Bryce Dawkins. * Teaser Trailer - Steal the Trailer. * The Campaign - Eliminate Stubb's campaign rival in order for him toWIN the Election. * Judging the Jurys - Take out the Jurors and Lose the Cops. Angela Percival (AP) Protagonists: Angela * Neville Turner - Meet Veterans MC President Neville Turner. Neville Turner (N) Protagonists: Angela * Beginning of Unlucky :Fight some Aod Member. * New Allies :War against the Angels Of Death. * No Deal Asshole :Kill A Triads Drug Dealers Traitor. Ron Jakoskwi ® Protagonists: Trevor * The Enemy of My Enemy - Kill Genghis Architect Rival. * The Protector - Protect Hsin from Thugs. * Reuniting the Triads - Attend and Patrol the Triad Meetings. (Henry and Niko) * Chinese New Years - Rescue Genghis from hitmen. * Natural Born Killer - Destroy a Liquor Store. * Mini Bus Racket - Control The MiniBus Lines. * The Election - Attend a meeting with the Los Santos Triads. Franklin Clinton (F) Protagonists: Franklin * Agent in Charge - Meet Mike Toreno Mike Toreno (B) Protagonists: Franklin * Portrait of A Killer - Eliminate Darko Brevic. * That Special Someone - Locate Henry Marko and then bring him to the FIB Headquarters. * Interrogation - Interrogate Henry Marko. Trevor Phillips (T) Protagonists: Trevor * Daemon Run - Go to the Angel of Death's trailer park and Steal the bikes. * Method in the Madness - Steal the Meth and deliever it to your trailer. * Diamonds are For Trevor - Steal the Diamonds. Packie Mcreary (P) Protagonists: Niko * Have A Heart - Take out Detective Cameron Montgomery from the Los Santos Police Department for stalking his girlfriend. * War and Pieces - Steal the Coke from the Vice City Putas and deliever it to Packie's Apartment. * Hack and Dash - Go to the Compound, Steal the Vehicles and then lose the Cops. Luis Lopez (L) Protagonists: Michael * Maisonette 9 - Manage the Night Club * Planting Good - Eliminate Dwayne Forges and Lose The Cops. * Merryweather - Steal Weapons from Merryweather. * Paleto Bay - Go To Paleto and Eliminate Damion Woods. * Take Up Your Arms - Go To The Shooting range with Luis. * Aztecas - Attend a meeting between Luis and the Aztecas. * Silician Gambit - Eliminate Mark Volpe and Fredo Volpe of the Messina Crime Family. * Taking In The Trash - Go and Pickup the Trashmaster. * Car's A Guy's Best Friend - Pickup Toni's Coquette. * Out Of Commission - Eliminate Sammy Bottino. * Ivan The Not So Terrible - Eliminate Ivan Bytchkov. * Dining Out - Head To The Diner and Eliminate Jackie Chung. Antonio Hamilton (AH) Protagonists: Trevor * The Hell and Heaven - Collect the Riot Information from the DEA Central office and *Protect the building from Russian spy. * Detective Sullivan - Solve the myth of the death of Albert Deox and kill the Murder. * The Midas Touch - Spy and Photograph the deal between the Magician and the Cartel at the Back Stage. * Rome Sabotage - Attend a Federal meeting with Don Percival, then survive the Rome Family ambush. * A Lot of Cheddar : Steal $200,000 worth of heroin and cocaine is being brought to serve as a peace offering between the Cortazza family and Canada Mafia. Martin Madrazzo (M) Protagonists: Trevor * Trash Talk - Destroy the Garbage Trucks and Eliminate the Crew Boss. * Rooftop Rumble - Takeout the Professionals and steal the documents. * Chopper Tail - Protect the meth lab and retrieve the equipment. * Holed Up Button - Take Out The Rival Gang. * Vice City Connection - Ambush the drug deal. Herwin Bronthson (H) Protagonists: Michael * Drug Enforcement Administration - Go to DEA Headquarter, plan an assault with Franklin and Dave and then eliminate DEA Associate Director Henry Deckert. * Federal Bureau Versus Internal Affairs - Attend a meeting with the IAA and FIB. * Captured Leader - Find out that the Vice President of the United States has been kidnapped and plan something. Franklin Clinton (F) Protagonists: Franklin * ATV Steal - Steal the ATV. * Vago Heists - Repo the Dominator. * Caught Napping - Rescue Lamar. * No Smoking - Steal the Trailer. * Important Messag - Receive a phonecall from Michael. Antonio Hamilton (AH) Protagonists: Trevor * legal Trouble - Steal Prized car. * Banshee - Repossess a Banshee. * Hamilton Holdings - Protect Hamilton's bank.. * Cargo - Hijack a cargo plane full of unique cars. Heists Protagonists: Michael, Franklin, Trevor, Niko and Angela * Eye Of The Storm - Eliminate the Azabaijini Terrorists and Rescue the President of the United States. Michael De Santa (M) Protagonists: Michael * Lost Memory - Remember your past. Chapter 6 Michael Townley (M) Protagonists: Michael, Trevor and Herwin * Michael & Brad - Rob the bank of Crystal Lake, Lose the Cops and the go to North Yankt (Michael and Trevor) * North Yankton - Tour North Yankton. (Michael) * New Associate - Introduce Herwin to Trevor and Brad, Survive Korean Mobs Ambush and take Herwin to his house. (Michael and Trevor) (Herwin Bronthson is now playable) Brad Snider (B) Protagonists: Michael and Trevor * Taking Out The Trash - Destroy Drugs van belonging to the Aleksandrov Bravta. (Michael and Trevor) * Solving a Problem - Destroy a pawn shop. (Michael) * If the Price Is Right - Attend a meeting with the Aleksandrov Bravta and then Eliminate Viktor Aleksandrov. (Michael) * First Place - Come first place in a race with Brad, (Michael) * That Special Someone - Takeout North Yankton Mob members. (Trervor) Herwin Bronthson (H) Protagonists: Herwin * Stronghold - Find a Comm Station and plant C4 under the platform. * Hornet's Nest - Fight through the Brazilian Cartel defenses and escape the favela. * The Gulag - Assault a Russian Gulag and rescue Prisoner #1800. * Whiskey Hotel - Fight through Russian Mafia's headquarters and eliminate it's leader. * Informant - Capture an IAA Informant and then interrogate him. * Sentinel - Infiltrate the Mansion Estate and eliminate Agent Howard Nickson from the Interal Affairs Agency. Edwin Wood (E) Protagonists: Herwin * Liqour Store Owner - Take control of the Liqour Store and Eliminate Hank Mcknight. * Clean Cut - Burndown The Forelli Headquarters and eliminate Donald Forelli. * The Sindacco Gambit - Eliminate Vinnie Sindacco. * Korean Mayhem - Eliminate the leader of the Korean Mob Rob Yuan. * Diamonds In The Rough - Steal the diamonds from the North Yankton Mob and take them to Edwin. * Lost Forever - Go to the Lost MC Headquarters and Meet Lost President Billy Grey. Billy Grey (B) Protagonists: Herwin * Smackdown - Kill Ricko Rival gang leader, Master Jjhavan * Thru The Sight - Rob a San Juan Cartel weapons Lockup at the abandoned Lighthouse * The Clubhouse - Clean the Jolly Roger MC Clubhouse * Hunsucker Stadium - Assasinate someone at the Stadium During the Basseball competion and no make any citizen Shock. Harvey Noto (H) Protagonists: Michael * Harbouring A Grudge - Go to the Warehouse and Steal the Truck. * Late Checkout - Go to theHOTEL AND Eliminate Adriano Accardo. * Entourage - Protect Noto's daughter from Hitmen. * Dedication - Protect Harvey from Hitmen sent by Herwin. * Peace - Arrange a meeting with the Gambetti Family and the Messina Family. * Meeting - Attend a peace meeting between the Messina Family and the Gambetti Family. Trevor Phillips (T) Protagonists: Trevor * Patnership - Takedown East Points MC People * Getaway - Meet with Local Yokel Local Yokel (L) Protagonists: Trevor * Oil Log - Steal the Gasoline Tanker and take it to Edwin. * The Pick-Up - Repossess Yokel Rancher XL. * Bike Out - Take Out East Points MC Captain Jonathan Mason. * Fishing Season - Protect Yokel from Salmon Gang Members. Michael Townley (M) Protagonists: Michael, Trevor and Herwin * Club is a Cash - Meet Amanda for the first time at the Canner Club (Michael and Trevor) * Green Court - Attend Amanda Adjudication (Michael) * Wife and Husband - Attend Michael's/ Your Wedding at the Cruch. (Michael, Trevor and Herwin). Edwin Wood (E) Protagonists: Herwin * Were They Act Again - Save Local Yokel from East Points MC * Heritage - Escape the Fire at Ludendroff Liblary. Billy Grey (B) Protagonists: Herwin * Mikhail Faustin - Meet Mikhail Faustin Mikhail Faustin (F) Protagonists: Herwin * Diego Gonzales - Meet with Diego Gonzales and take out the Intruders. * Citizen play - Win the Sport Car race again Diego Gonzales. * Carbon Boat -Win the Boat Race. * Funny Man - Rescue Dimitri Rascalov at the Prison Car and lose theCOPS. * Prison Way - Steal Prison Car and drive it to the Lockup. * The Next Haverton Carnaval Tour - Hang with Michael to the Carnaval and protect him from Hobert Hernandez and his Associate. * Adios - Kidnap Diego Gonzalez and bring him to Mikhail. * Get Fucked - Survive Edwin's betrayal. Herwin Bronthson (H) Protagonists: Herwin * Herwin & Dave - Meet with Dave. Dave Norton (B) Protagonists: Herwin * Cut Shark - Destory the Thief Boat * For the Police - Use Police GPS and kill or Bust several Long time Criminal, (if you choose Bust take the criminals to the Police Station) * For the Biker - Protect the meeting with Ricko Jackson and escape the Riot * For the Swamp - Reclaim the Jolly Roger MC Swamp from the thug Billy Grey (B) Protagonists: Herwin * Bad Standing - Eliminate Edwin Wood. * Get Lost - Survive Billy's betrayal. Michael Townley (M) Protagonists: Michael * FIB Agent - Meet Dave Norton for the first time. Dave Norton (B) Protagonists: Michael * Arrest Developement - Arrest Donald Lincoln and take him to the Ludendorff Police Station. * Political Rival - Eliminate Mayor Jenkin's rival, Hank Graves. * The Deal - Meet with Dave and plan something for the North Yankton Heist. Herwin Bronthson (H) Protagonists: Herwin * Confrontations - Cause friction between the Faustin Bravta and the Lost MC and eliminate Lost MC members Harold Nickson, Jeremy Irons and Jonathan Mitchel. * Sin City - Leave North Yankton (Herwin is no longer playable). Heists Protagonists: Michael and Trevor * North Yankton Heist - Rob the bank in Ludendorff, North Yankton and Lose The Cops. (Michael and Trevor) Trevor Phillips (T) Protagonists: Trevor * Can't Mourn The Dead - Go to Michael's Grave and Leave North Yankton Michael Townley (M) Protagonists: Michael * Goodbye, North Yankton - Secretly Attend your funeral and Leave North Yankton Chapter 7 Michael De Santa (M) Protagonists: Michael and Trevor * Return To North Yankton - Go with Herwin, Trevor and Luis, Travel to North Yankton, Go to the Church, Take the Flowers to your mother's and Brad's grave and Survive Luis's betrayal. (Michael and Trevor) * Mansion - Return to Los Santos, Go to your Mansion and Watch The News about what happened in North Yankton. * Illegitimate Buisness - Receive a phonecall from Lazlow. Franklin Clinton (F) Protagonists: Franklin * Cabrio - Retrieve the Cabrio and deliever it to the dealership. * Mall or Nothing - Race Lamar in a race. * Deep Inside - Steal an infernus Niko Bellic (N) Protagonists: Niko * Father and Daughter - Protect Roman and Kate Bellic from the Los Santos Triads. * Breakout - Travel to San Andreas and then break Gerry Mcreary out of prison. Benjamin The King Caesar (K) Protagonists: Franklin * Reporter to News Heaven - Kill 3 Journalist. * Racing Ending - Destory 4 Car in Ilegal Race Lazlow Jones and Lacey Jonas (Film Studios Icon) * That's a wrap - Get footage of Lacey Jonas and Derek Howards For Lazlow's film (Lazlow as boss). * Employment Requirement - Talk with Lacey and then become her agent (Lazlow as boss) * Party Defender - Escort Lacey to Poppy Mitchell's party and then protect the celebrities from the Merryweather raid. (Lacey as boss) * Teenage Dream - Direct Lazlow's movie (Lazlow as boss) * Studio Shootout - Defend the studio (Lazlow and Lacey as boss) Solomon Richards (S) Protagonists: Michael * Film Complete - Complete the filming of the Tangerine Dream. * Michael & Solomon - Protect Solomon's studio from Merryweather. Angela Percival (AP) Protagonists: Angela * Infiltration - Infiltrate Vanilla Unicorn as a stripper and eliminate Police Lieutenant Andreas Gonzalez. Neville Turner (N) Protagonists: Angela * Clean Cut - Retrieve Neville's bike * Angels of Death - Take down Angel of Death Lieutenant Jeffrey. * Angels in America - Take down the Vice City Chapter of the Angels of Death and its leader. * Cartel Guardian - Eliminate the leader of the Columbian Cartel. * The Molotov Evolution - Eliminate remnants of the Rascalov/Faustin Bravta. * The Shit's Cursed - Steal the Heroin. Angela Percival (AP) Protagonists: Angela * A Dish Served Cold - Survive Neville's betrayal. Trevor Phillips (T) Protagonists: Trevor * Mexico is Dead - Find Madrazzo's house burning, Survive Antonio's betrayal and Rescue Patricia. * Proposal - Take Patricia on a date and propose to her. Michael De Santa (M) Protagonists: Michael * Family Time - Recouncile with your family. * Michael and Amanda - Take Amanda out on a date. * Enemy of My Enemy - Eliminate Ivan Bouldier and Toni Cipriani. * College Application - Apply Tracey for college. * Home Invasion - Protect your family from Merryweather soldiers and then Eliminate Lieutenant Hank Dempsey. Amanda De Santa (A) Protagonists: Michael * Amanda & Yusuf - Eliminate Yusuf Amir in order to stop him from revealing her private secret. * Wrong Feels Right - Take Amanda on a date and then take her home. * Mother and Son - Protect Jimmy from a thug. * Los Santos At Night - Take Amanda to a party. Umberto Robina (U) Protagonists: Umberto * The Bum Owner – Take control of the Liquor Store owned by Jerry Kapowitz. * Business Establishment – Head over to the construction site behind the Liquor Store and pay the workers to build a parking lot opposite and behind the store. * Fresh Meat – Go find Mel and save him from the Trailer Park Mobsters. * A Fine Establishment – Protect the Liquor Store from Trailer Park Mobsters and Feudal Yakuza members. Darren Maidington (D) Protagonists: Niko * Harold - Help Harold to protect the Mansion from the Cortazza and Irish Mafia. * Killing Lincoln - Kill John Lincoln and his Associate. * Banged up Abroad - Disague as Convict at the Prison and clear other Convict who escaped then Destory the Riot. * Exile - Steal a Trailer to kidnap Harlan Rog and Kill or Spare him. * Revenger's Tradegy - Survive Darren's betrayal. Trevor Phillips (T) Protagonists: Trevor, Michael, Franklin, Niko and Anela * Wedding Day - Attend Trevor's/your Wedding and Survive Merryweather ambush. Franklin Clinton (F) Protagonists: Franklin * Dead Men Walking - Survive Benjamin's betrayal, rescue Lamar and Lose the Cops. Herwin Bronthson (H) Protagonists: Michael * Operaton 40 - Asssassinate Cuban Prime Minister Mario Garcia. * The Defector - Eliminate the Russian Defector Vladimir Mayakovsky. * Hunted - Reach The Extraction Point and Eliminate the Chinese Ambassador Liu Jiang. * Time and Fate - Infiltrate the mansion and Eliminate Ian Sanchez. * Achilles Veil - Clear the LZ. * One Last Card To Play - Assasinate Mexican Governor Colonel Antonio Alvarez. * Shame or Honour – Get to airport, board Hsin's plane and eliminate him and his men. Dave Norton (B) Protagonits: Michael * Celerium - Retrieve the Celerium. * Call and Collect - Go to the store near East Los Santos and Then Pick Up the Device. * Final Interview - Attend an interview with IAA Agent Sean Stevens and then eliminate him. * Out Of Agency - Sabotage the IAA's training camp. * Direction - Meet with FIB Director. * Al Asad - Eliminate Saudi Arabian Terroist Mastermind Mohammad Al Asad. Michael De Santa (M) * Movie Premiere - Attend your movie premiere. Herwin Bronthson (H) Protagonists: Michael * Crime and Punishment - Find out about Herwin's plan and Survive Herwin's betrayal Dave Norton (B) Protagonists: Michael * The Plan - Set up a plan to rescue the President of the United States. Heists Protagonists: Michael, Trevor, Franklin, Niko and Angela. * White House Down - Prevent the President's assassination (Michael), eliminate multiple IAA and Merryweather agents (Michael and Trevor), takedown Merryweather choppers (Franklin and Niko), Eliminate Captain Hank Snow (Angela) and Rescue the President (Michael). Epilogue Herwin Bronthson (H) (Optional) Protagonists: Michael * A Dark Tradegy - Eliminate Niko Bellic (Franklin/non-playable) * Something Sensible - Eliminate Trevor Phillips (Franklin, Niko and Angela - non-playable) * The Time Has Come - Eliminate Franklin Clinton * Beauty Turned To Waste - Eliminate Angela Percival. Michael De Santa (M) (Optional) Protagonists: Michael, Trevor, Franklin, Niko and Angela * Endgame - Go meet Dave at the FIB Headquarters (Michael), Arrange a meeting with Franklin, Trevor, Niko and Angela (Michael), protect your family from Merryweather (Michael and Franklin), Destroy Merryweather's operations (Trevor, Niko and Angela), Eliminate Darren Maidington (Niko), Eliminate Neville Turner (Angela), Eliminate Antonio Hamilton (Trevor), Eliminate Benjamin Caesar (Franklin), Eliminate Luis Lopez (Michael), Go to Los Santos International Airport and push through the Merryweather and Herwin's task force divisions (all), Eliminate Sean Alamba (Trevor). Destroy Herwin's airplane (Michael) and Eliminate Herwin Bronthson (All). =